Hoffnung auf Rettung
by Japhu
Summary: Harry Potter muß führen, aber Harry wird geführt. Doch eine Prophezeiung – eine echte – kann nicht erzwungen werden.
1. Prolog : Traurige Pflicht

**Titel:** Harry Potter und die Hoffnung auf Rettung

_**Autor:** Japhu_

_**Disclaimer:** Nichts von Harry Potter und seiner Welt gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_**Zusammenfassung: **Harry Potter muß führen, aber Harry wird geführt; doch eine Prophezeiung – eine echte – kann nicht erzwungen werden. Sie wird einen Weg finden wahr zu werden. Was bedeutet es für die Zaubererwelt, daß Harry nicht Harry Potter ist und es seit der schicksalshaften Nacht an Halloween niemals gewesen war?_

_**Kategorie: Drama**_

* * *

**Prolog – Traurige Pflicht**

Der alte Mann am Bahnhof von King's Cross kam aus einem kleinen Dorf, vier Stunden Fahrt mit dem Zug. Er mochte die großen Städte voll ständigem Lärm und hektischer Menschen nicht. Doch seine Enkelin, die kleine Amanda, feierte heute ihren elften Geburtstag; und es war eh lange her seit er nach London gekommen war, um seine einzige Tochter zu besuchen. Sie hatte ihn vom Bahnhof abholen wollen, aber jetzt betete er, daß sie nicht gekommen war, und hoffte, daß sein süßer Engel sich nicht ihre Party ruinieren lassen würde, wenn ihr Großvater ein bißchen später kam, um ihr die Geschenke zu bringen.

Als die erste Explosion durch die Luft hallte, die umgebenden Gebäude in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte und Paul Higgins schmerzhaft zu Boden warfen, war er noch immer einen ganzen Block vom Zentrum der Zerstörung entfernt. Jetzt stemmte er sich stöhnend auf ein Knie auf, den kupfernen, süßen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Er wußte nicht was geschah, aber er fühlte sich definitiv zu ald für solche Dinge und irgendwie losgelöst von allem, denn er konnte kaum glauben, daß es real war.

Paul Higgins kniff seine Augen zusammen. Alles was er noch hinter den zersprungenen Gläsern seiner Brille erkennen konnte, war eine fragmentierte Welt des Chaos, versteckt in einer schwebenden Wolke aus Staub. Niemals in seinem Leben hätte er gedacht solche Dinge wiederzusehen, nachdem der verdammte Krieg endlich vor über vierzig Jahren geendet hatte. Menschen rannten voller Angst links und rechts ziellos an ihm vorbei, wollten den Ort fliehen, von dem mehr Explosionen und Schreie kamen. Andere Menschen saßen weinend am Boden oder lagen tot neben den Weinenden. Erwachsene zogen kreischende Kinder hinter sich her, versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, ihre Augen weit vor Angst, die Kleidung blutig und in Fetzen an ihren Körpern. Es konnte nicht wirklich sein, nicht hier in London, mitten in der Stadt.

Das alptraumhafte Gefühl wuchs. Vielleicht war es weil seine Ohren noch immer von der Explosion widerhallten. Er mußte sich anstrengen mehr zu hören als das lauteste Flehen nach Hilfe, die verzweifeltsten Schreie der Verwundeten und Trauernden und das beunruhigende Geräusch von dem er glaubte das es Gewehrfeuer war.

Blinzelnd beobachtete Paul Higgins, als ein weiterer dieser merkwürdig gekleideten Leute in seine Sichtlinie trat. Vielleicht waren es dieser Männer die alles so unwirklich erscheinen ließen, diese Männer und ihre eigenartigen grünen Blitzlichter die hier und da aufflammten wo immer sie hingingen und einen anderen Körper vor ihren Füßen zusammensacken ließ. Sie waren die einzigen die sich bewegten, als würden sie einen Spaziergang im Park machen.

Dann trat ein Junge einigermaßen behutsam um einen dieser Fremden herum, nahm einen großen Schritt über einen gefallenen Körper hinweg und entdeckte den alten, in beobachtenden Paul Higgins.

Der Junge sollte nicht hier sein, aber gekleidet in zerrissenen, schmutzigen Jeans und T-Shirt zog er nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als jeder andere auch. Er bewegte sich entschlossen direkt auf den dümmlich starrenden Muggel zu, mit einem Selbstvertrauen, das verboten sein sollte. Selbst in seinen zerfetzten Sachen war er von einer Aura der Arroganz umgeben, als wären seine dunklen Locken nicht mit Ruß und Staub bedeckt. Es schien ihn nicht merkenswert zu stören, daß er blutige Fußabdrücke hinter sich zurückließ.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Mister?" Der Arm des Jungen stahl sich nachdrücklich aber vorsichtig um seine bebenden Schultern und führte ihn weg von den Menschenmassen. Der Junge wollte keine Zeugen haben, aber er wollte dazugehören. Er fühlte, daß die Zeit reif war zu tun wozu er geboren war.

„Was ist passiert?" Die Stimme des Muggels war heiser und er wurde beinahe taub so laut sprach er. Glücklicherweise war der Mann den er sich ausgewählt hatte der einzige, der nicht wild schrie. Der Junge lächelte und tätschelte beruhigend seine Schulter.

„Alles wird gut werden, Sir," sagte er ein bißchen lauter. „Sie sagen das es eine Gasexplosion gewesen ist, die ein paar Häuser dort drüben zerstört hat."

Der Muggel folgte dem Weg den der freundliche Junge ihn führte und kämpfte nicht gegen die hilfreichen Hände, die ihn weiterzogen. Es war richtig, daß er ihn zur Seite nahm, damit ein alter Kerl wie er nicht im Weg der Rettungsmannschaften stand, wenn Feuerwehr und Polizei ankamen. Warme braune Augen musterten ihn besorgt, ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte an seinen Lippen.

Paul Higgins hörte nicht die geflüsterten Worte des Zaubers, aber er sah wie sich das Licht auf ihn zu bewegte. Es war nicht grün, aber im Hinterkopf wußte er, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und das er, letztendlich, zu Boden gehen würde, wie die anderen Leute vor ihm.

Ein junger Polizist fand Paul Higgins Körper einige Stunden später in derselben Straße in die der Junge ihn geführt hatte. Versteckt hinter einem Müllkontainer und mit alten Zeitungen und Kartons bedeckt, lag die Leiche in einer rasch trocknenden Blutlache.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sich der junge Wachmann um. Vielleicht hatte sich der alte Mann selbst versteckt nachdem die Hölle in London losgebrochen war. Er wäre zu Tode geblutet, wenn seine Verletzungen schwer genug waren. Ein Portemonnaie lag nur wenige Schritte entfernt von ihm. Sollte es die des alten Mannes sein, dann hatte ihn wohl jemand in seinem Versteck gefunden. Der junge Mann seufzte. Die Straßenkids waren nie weit weg wenn sie etwas fanden das ihre Zeit wert war. In einem Chaos wie diesem würde man sie niemals finden. Armer alter Kerl. Das war ein Gemetzel gewesen.

Er schluckte die Galle, die in seiner Kehle aufstieg und zog sein Funkgerät hinaus, um seinen Kollegen Bescheid zu geben ... und fand sich plötzlich in einem anderen Teil der Straße, für einen Augenblick verwirrt. Dann tat er wozu er geschickt worden war und half noch mehr Begrenzungen zu errichten, um die neugierigen Schaulustigen und verzweifelten Anwohner davon abzuhalten, sich den zerstörten Gebäuden zu nähern. Eine Gasexplosion war keine Sache, die man leichtfertig behandeln sollte.

Zur selben Zeit ging die erste Sonderausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ in den Verkauf und ein Schrei der Verzweifelung, genauso laut wie die Explosion mehrerer Gastanks von der die Muggel ausnahmslos überzeugt waren gehört zu haben, rang durch die gesamte Zaubererwelt.

Es war später Abend als der alte Zauberer sich mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Beutel voll Limonendrops in seinem Büro zurücklehnte. Er bezahlte die rasende Posteule auf seinem Schreibtisch mit einem besorgten Blick. Dann rollte er, eine belanglose Melodie vor sich hin summend, das Pergament aus; der prachtvolle Vogel an seiner Seite putzte sich die Federn. Albus Dumbledore las den Artikel, der die Hoffnungen tausender begrub und die Zukunft unzähliger anderer unwiderruflich ändern würde.

_Der Junge-Der-Überlebte – Verschwunden_

_Von I. Emma Bug_

Es ist unsere traurige Pflicht Sie zu informieren, daß Harry Potter, der einzige Zauberer der jemals den Todesfluch überlebte, seit diesem Nachmittag spurlos verschwunden ist. Er war auf dem Weg zum Haus seiner letzten lebenden Verwandten, wo er seine Ferien schwer bewacht und beschützt von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem verbringen sollte, als er von unbekannten Kräften aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen wurde.

_Die Attacke auf Harry Potter ereignete sich innerhalb Londons, nur wenige hundert Meter vom Bahnhof King's Cross entfernt. Berichte mehrerer Augenzeugen bestätigen, daß Dutzende in schwarze Roben und weiße Masken gehüllte Zauberer und Hexen (das bekannte Erkennungsmerkmal für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems Anhängern) plötzlich in das dicht bevölkerte Gebiet innerhalb Muggel-Londons apparierten._

_Inoffiziellen Kommentaren verschiedener Mitglieder der zuständigen Behörde wird davon ausgegangen das Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer selbst den Angriff führte, um den Jungen-Der-Überlebte in seine Gewalt zu bringen._

_Die Anzahl der Toten übersteigt die hundert, jede Minute werden weitere entdeckt. Die meisten der Opfer sind Muggel. Unter den identifizierten Toten ist auch Vernon Dursley, Harry Potters Onkel. Harry Potters Tante und sein Cousin, beide ebenfalls Muggel, sind zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Um ihr Leben zu schützen wissen nur einige wenige ausgewählte Auroren wo sie sich versteckt halten, denn es besteht kein Zweifel, daß die Anhänger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem oder Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer selbst einmal mehr versuchen werden die einzig lebende Familie von Harry Potter zu töten._

_Eine extra abgestellte Sondereinheit von Auroren hat die Aufgabe zukünftiger Nachforschungen übernommen, um das Verbleiben des fünfzehnjährigen Harry Potter, dem Jungen-Der-Überlebte und dessen Schicksal noch immer ungeklärt ist, aufzudecken._

_Der Minister, Cornelius Fudge, ist zur Zeit unerreichbar für die Öffentlichkeit. Auf unsere Frage was getan wird, um die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt zu garantieren, jetzt wo der Junge-Der-Überlebte sehr wohl für immer von uns gegangen sein kann, war kein Mitglied des Ministeriums für Zauberei willens oder fähig zu einer Stellungnahme._

In seiner gewaltigen Badewanne im Westflügel des Jahrhunderte alten Wunders der Zaubererarchitektur lehnte sich der einzige Sohn des Hausherren, und Erbe des Malfoy-Landgutes, genüßlich zurück, ein bösartiges Lächeln auf seinem normalerweise unbewegten, aristokratischen Gesichts. Die ungewöhnliche Farbe in seinen Wangen kam nicht nur vom heißen Wasser, in dem er aufweichte bis Ruß und Schmutz von seiner weichen, weißen Haut abperlten. Er glühte vor Zufriedenheit und er versuchte nicht, es zu verstecken. Niemand war hier um den kalten Glanz in seinen Augen zu beobachten, der sich verzehnfachte als er die letzte Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ in den Händen hielt. Sein Blick war gefangen von den Bilder voller Zerstörung und Blut und wieder genoß er was heute vollbracht worden war. Es war ein großartiger Tag gewesen und falls es noch besser wurde, war Harry Potter hoffentlich endlich tot. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht tauchte Draco Malfoy unter, glücklich mit dem Schicksal und der Welt an sich. Sein Gelächter war leise, aber außnahmsweise war es ehrlich, als er sich versuchte vorzustellen wie sich der verdammte Narr von einem Gryffindor gerade fühlen mußte – falls er überhaupt noch etwas fühlte.

Der Junge der überall als der Junge-Der-Überlebte bekannt war, hatte einen starken Willen, aber einen Verstand der anfällig für Attacken war. Er war nicht tot, noch nicht jedenfalls, obwohl er zu wünschen begann, daß er es wäre. Das nächste große Abenteuer zu beginnen (wie sein Direktor vorzog das Unausweichliche zu nennen) konnte nicht schlimmer sein als das was er gerade durchmachte.

Er hatte nicht viele Todesser gesehen, aber die wenigen die er durch seinen fast zugeschwollenen Augen erkennen konnte, waren schlimm genug. Harry wußte nicht, welche Finger er noch bewegen konnte, nachdem mehr als ein Stiefel auf sie gestampft war. Es fühlte sich an, als hielte er seine Hände in offenes Feuer. Er würde sich zusammengerollt haben, um etwas Wärme zu bekommen, hätte das nicht den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zurückgebracht. Jeder Atemzug tat höllisch weh und seine Narbe hatte seit King's Cross nicht zu bluten aufgehört, nicht einmal spürte er auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Erleichterung. Er fühlte sich, als stünde Voldemort die ganze Zeit direkt neben ihm, ihn berührend, ein quälender Schmerz, der mit unnatürlicher Macht durch seinen ganzen Körper pulsierte.

Viel schlimmer als die physische Tortur sein konnte, war das Spiel das Voldemort spielte. Harry zitterte wenn er darüber nachdachte. Die Ewigkeit in seinem eigenen Verstand eingesperrt zu sein, ohne irgendetwas zu sehen, ohne die Fähigkeit zu hören, zu riechen oder schmecken. Nichts würde ihm bleiben bis auf das Wissen das es, irgendwo, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite, ein Leben gab, in dem Leute Emotionen fühlten und die Welt durch ihre eigenen Augen sahen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit würde Harry im Nichts kriechen, sich ständig bewußt, daß er einmal dazu fähig gewesen war zu weinen und zu lachen.

Es schien als wäre ihm sein Glück letztlich davongelaufen. Harry seufzte erleichtert, als sich die Schwärze auf ihn niedersenkte. Hoffentlich würde sie ihn zum nächsten großen Abenteuer begleiten, bevor seine Peiniger zurückkamen, oder schlimmer – bevor Voldemort seines Spiels überdrüssig wurde und beendete was er so viele Jahre zuvor begonnen hatte.


	2. Kapitel 1 : Hogwarts 1981

**Kapitel 1 – Hogwarts 1981**

Der Junge hatte keinen Namen, jedenfalls jetzt nicht mehr. Von Rechts wegen hätte er tot sein sollen. Die Zauberer waren davon ausgegangen, daß der Säugling im Prozeß des ... Wandels sterben würde. Sie hatten ein ein sehr gefährliches Ritual vollendet, dessen Ursprünge Tausende von Jahren zurücklag und vor einigen hundert Jahren vom Ministerium zur Schwarzen Liste verbotener Zauberei hinzugefügt wurde.

Lange bevor sie mit der eigentlichen Beschwörung begonnen hatten, räumten sie den Schreibtisch leer und bedeckten ihn mit einer weichen, blauen Babydecke. Dann legte der jüngere von ihnen den Säugling mit sichtbarem Bedauern nieder. Auch er hatte geglaubt, daß das Kind sterben würde. Beide Zauberer hatten dann ihre Magie gesammelt, verbanden ihre Macht durch die zwischen ihnen bestehenden Bande von Blut und Familie und erweckten etwas, daß seit Äonen nicht mehr angerufen wurde. Stundenlang standen sie mit schweißbedeckten Gesichtern und sangen ohne auch nur einmal ihre Trance zu unterbrechen, selbst als die Schreie des Jungen die Luft durchbohrten und schwach in den leeren Korridoren des uralten Schlosses widerhallte.

Stunden vergingen und jetzt, nachdem sie das Ritual erfolgreich beendet hatten, blickten die zwei grauhaarigen Männer mit Ungläubigkeit auf das weinende Kind hinab. Seine kleinen Beinchen traten vergeblich um sich und die knubbligen Fäustchen hoben sich wütend in die Luft, den Zauberern entgegen, die gerade ein äußerst gefährliches Spiel mit seinem Leben gespielt hatten. Es war jedoch viel zu spät um davonzulaufen. Die weiche blaue Decke unter seinem Körper war jetzt bedeckt mit rot. Tiefe Schnitte einer unnatürlichen Macht hatten ihr Zeichen auf dem glatthäutigen Babyleib hinterlassen.

Für das, was es durchgemacht hatte, sah der Säugling gesund genug aus, aber es stand außer Zweifel, daß das Ritual das Kind beinahe getötet hatte. Die kleine Brust hob sich angestrengt. Der Junge war ungesund blaß und seine verzweifelten Schreie der Angst und Schmerzen schwächten sich nicht nur aufgrund seiner Erschöpfung ab. Der Blutverlust und Schock waren erheblich. Sollte der Kleine überleben, würden er Narben an Körper und Seele zurückbehalten, zu beweisen was ihm angetan wurde. Es war ein Wunder, daß der Junge genug Kraft für einen einzigen Atemzug aufbrachte. Er sollte wirklich tot sein.

Die Zauberer hatten nicht mit dem Willen des Kindes zu überleben gerechnet, nachdem das Ritual dem kleinen Körper sämtliche Magie ausgesaugt hatte. Der Verlust seiner Zauberkraft war der Preis den der Jungen bezahlen würde. Er war jetzt praktisch ein Squib. Keiner der Zauberer glaubte das der Säugling jemals zu mehr imstande sein würde als zu den grundlegendsten Zaubersprüchen, wenn überhaupt; aber wie auch im war, es war ein Preis den die Zauberer, einer mehr als der andere, willens waren zu zahlen. Opfer mußten nicht nur von den Erwachsenen erbracht werden, die an der Front kämpften, sondern von jedem Menschen, der in dieser Welt lebte; von jedem, der auch in Zukunft eine Welt haben wollte, wenn der Krieg auf die eine oder andere Weise beendet war.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie keine Mörder. Sie hatten den Jungen von seinem Zuhause genommen, weil es der einzige Weg war zu bewahren was nicht verändert werden durfte – wenigstens nicht aufgrund menschlicher Absichten und der Berechenbarkeit der Welt im allgemeinen. Der Tod des Kindes war lediglich ein einkalkuliertes Risiko. Es gab Dinge draußen in der Welt die weit wichtiger waren als dieser Junge, Dinge die geschehen mußten, wenn die Zeit reif für sie war.

Für einen Augenblick starrten sich die Zauberer müde an. Beide von ihnen waren erschöpft. Sie hatten ihre Grenzen schon vor einiger Zeit erreicht. Diesmal sahen sie wirklich so alt aus wie sie waren, aber sie waren noch nicht fertig. Ein letztes mußte noch getan werden, jetzt da es schien, daß der Junge weiterleben würde, nur um sie zu ärgern.

Sollte der Säugling wirklich die nächsten Monate überleben, hätte er zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit bestimmten Personen. Es durften keine Fragen über die wahren Elternschaft des Jungen aufkommen. Er wäre besser dran, wenn niemand in der Zaubererwelt seine Gesichtszüge wiedererkannte. Das er dann nur ein fast hilfloser Squib wäre, war nur eine Nebensache, die keinerlei Grund für die Entscheidung bot, welche die Zauberer trafen, um nicht nur sein äußerers Erscheinungsbild, sondern auch sein Blut zu ändern.

Es war jedoch kein einfaches Kunststück, nicht einmal für zwei Brüder, die stärker waren als die meisten und sehr versiert in Dingen, über die andere Hexen oder Zauberer nicht wagen würden nachzudenken. Sie würden Zeit brauchen, sich zu erholen. Vielleicht würden sie morgen sehen, was sie dahingehend tun konnten, sollte das Kind bis dahin noch am Leben sein.

Müde sprach der jüngere einen Zauberspruch, um den Jungen zu säubern und dann einige, um die blutenden Wunden zu schließen. Er nahm das weinende Kind in die Arme und drückte es an seinen Körper, um ihm etwas Wärme zu geben. Er fühlte sich gespalten, über was sie getan hatten und was sie noch tun würden, aber James Potter hatte ihn nicht umsonst angefleht, als sie Tage zuvor, das letzte Mal ohne Albus' Anwesenheit, miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Vielleicht hätte Aberforth hinterher Zweifel sein Versprechen wahr zu machen, aber tief in seinem alten Herzen wußte er, daß es das richtige war. Den Jungen in seinen Armen wiegend, setzte sich Aberforth erschöpft auf einen der Stühle dem Schreibtisch seines Bruders gegenüber, nur zu bewußt, daß Albus seinen Blick nicht einmal abschweifen ließ, neugierig zu wissen, was in ihm vorging. Cradling the boy, Aberforth sat down exhaustedly in one of the chairs opposite his brother's desk, all too aware that Albus did not let his gaze wander once for he had to be curious to know what was going on with him.

"Kannst du rechtzeitig einen finden, Albus?" Aberforth wandte seine Augen nicht von den bebenden Lippen des Säuglings. Sie würden das Bluterneuerungsritual so bald wie möglich durchführen müssen.

„Selbstverständlich. Es gibt genügend ausgesetzte Muggelkinder, die von keinem vermisst werden," stellte Albus kalt fest und schob die blutige Decke zur Kante seines Schreibtischs und darüber hinweg.

„Ein Muggel?" Seine Überraschung offensichtlich, blickte Aberforth auf. „Würde nicht das Blut eines Zauberers bessere Resultate bringen?"

„Was kümmert es, Aberforth." Funkelnde blaue Augen verengten sich. „Der Junge wird ein Squib kein, ganz egal welches Blut er hat. An einen Muggel ist viel leichter ranzukommen und es wird nicht zu Fragen führen, die keiner beantworten kann."

„Ja." Aberforth kitzelte die nackte Brust des Jungen, sich fernhaltend von den heilenden Wunden. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Sie würden Blut brauchen – eine Menge Blut – von einem Kind nicht älter als dieser kleine Junge und vom selben Geschlecht. Sie würden beide Körper von ihrem Blut leeren, und während ein Kind unterdessen im Prozeß sterben würde, erhielte das andere seines unglücklichen Bruders Blut eingeflöst durch jede Zelle seines Körpers. Er was schmutzig, sehr schmerzhaft und eines der dunkelsten Rituale die sich der menschliche Verstand je ausgedacht hatte.

„Natürlich habe ich recht, Aberforth." Es machte wirklich nichts aus, ob sie einen Zauberer oder einen Muggel benutzten, ganz egal, aber der Junge würde ein Squib sein.

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur traurig, daß der Junge niemals die Chance haben wird, zu werden was er hätte sein sollen." Was auch immer für Magie das Baby jetzt noch zurückbehalten hatte, es wäre bald mit Muggelblut durchdrungen und in einem Monat würde keine Spur bleiben, die den Beweis lieferte, daß er jemals mehr als ein sehr schwacher Muggelgeborener gewesen war, zu schwach um eine Einladung für die Schule zu erhalten, wenn er seinen elften Geburtstag erreichte, aber stark genug, um zu wissen was er war und was er niemals haben würde. Für sein ganzes Leben wäre er weder Teil der Zaubererwelt noch Teil der Muggelwelt.

Aberforth trug den Jungen in den angrenzenden Raum. Der kleine Hauself, der sich dort zusammenkauerte, wäre nur zu froh, für das Kind zu sorgen bis der Morgen anbrach. Cubby war einer von Potters Hauselfen. Sie hatte sich geweigert zu gehen, ganz egal was Albus gesagt oder getan hatte. Das einzige, das sie ständig wiederholte, war, daß sie ein guter Hauself sei und tun würde, was ihr Herr ihr befohlen hatten, selbst wenn er jetzt nicht mehr da war.

Aberforth ließ das Kind in ihrer Obhut. Und während er sich für die Nacht fertigmachte, wußte er, daß sein Bruder in diesem Augenblick versuchte, einen bedauernswerten, geeigneten Kandidaten für das Erneuerungsritual morgen zu finden. Mehr als einmal inmitten der Nacht erwachte Aberforth von den Schreien und Bitten um Hilfe, die nur in seinem Kopf existierten; aber am nächsten Morgen war der Baby noch immer am Leben und neben ihm lag ein anderes Kind schlafend. Dünne Strähnen weichen, krausen Haares bedeckten einen ansonsten kahlen Kopf und eine Faust diente als Schnuller, den Albus nicht für nötig befunden hatte mitzubringen. Aberforth wandte sich vom dem Kind ab. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie den Kleinen töteten, als das Leben eines weiteren Kindes zu zerstören. Sie lebten in einer verrückten Welt.

Da der Junge nun die Nacht überlebt hatte, unternahmen die Zauberer das zweite Ritual nach einem mageren Frühstück. Wieder würden sie es beide zusammen tun, nur einer von ihnen wäre nicht stark genug, genügend von der erforderlichen Magie für so eine lange Zeit zu halten. Niemand würde am Ende fähig sein die wahre Elternschaft des Jungen zu enthüllen, niemand der nicht während des Rituals anwesend war. Das Erneuerungsritual war extrem anstrengend, besonders als das Heulen des Kindes schließlich dünner wurde und vollkommen abbrach, als sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und das Geschrei des anderen Kindes an Kraft und Verzweiflung zunahmen, wie um für seinen verstummten, toten Leidenskameraden wettzumachen. Zuletzt sprachen die Zauberer einen Spruch, um das Aussehen des Kindes zu verbergen, stark genug um zu halten bis sie zusammen das _Finite Incantatem_ sprachen. Sie benutzten ihr eigenes Blut, um die Verzauberung zu binden, so daß niemand außer ihnen sie jemals enden konnte.

Danach hob Aberforth den Jungen fürsorglich in seine Arme. Er vermied es tunlichst auf die andere Seite zu blicken, wo, wie er wußte, der leblose Körper eines namenlosen Muggelbabys lag. Dennoch, aus dem Augenwinkel sah er den kleinen Körper. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug wandte er sich um, als er die Galle in seiner Kehle aufsteigen spürte. Statt um die Toten zu trauern, würde er darüber nachdenken, was er für die Lebenden tun könnte.

Jetzt war der Kleine wirklich verloren. Er hatte keine Eltern, keinen Namen und nun hatten sie sogar sein Aussehen und sein Blut genommen, das letzte, das von einem Leben, das er nicht länger leben würde, übriggeblieben war. Der Junge hatte auch keine Möglichkeit auch nur eines der Dinge wiederzubekommen so lange er lebte. Es war traurig, vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn er gestorben wäre, aber das konnte noch immer passieren. Das Ritual war Folter für ein Kind, erst recht für eines so klein wie dieses. Dieser Junge mußte einen sehr starken Willen haben und stur sein bis zum Abwinken, um selbst im Angesicht seiner unausweichlichen Niederlage nicht aufzugeben.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln blickte der Zauberer auf den jammernden Säugling hinunter, und zum ersten Mal sah er ihn wirklich an. Das Baby war noch immer ein wenig blaß, aber das konnte man nicht ändern. Hoffentlich käme ein bißchen Farbe in seine Wangen, so bald es sich von seiner Tortur erholt hatte. Seidig weiches, rotblondes Haar bewegte sich in einer unmerklichen Briese und dunkelgraue Augen blickten sich müde um, Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. Er war ein niedliches kleines Ding, mit diesen Sommersprossen und seiner Stubsnase. Dennoch, es sah nur so aus wegen den schweren Glanz- und Illusionszaubern, die sie auf das Kind gelegt hatten, nachdem sie zugeben mußten, daß es nicht einfach aufhören würde zu atmen, nur weil es für sie damit einfacher würde.

Aberforth würde sichergehen, daß der Junge eine Chance für ein neues Leben bekam. Das Baby würde auch einen neuen Namen brauchen. Er lächelte und strich über seine Wange, nur zu bewußt, daß sein Bruder ihn die ganze Zeit neugierig musterte. Albus würde es nicht kümmern, was mit dem Kind geschah.

„Was denkst du von Victurus?" Mit einem gedankenvollen Lächeln beobachtete der grauhaarige Zauberer aus den Augenwinkeln seinen Bruder.

„Der Junge ist nicht mehr meine Angelegenheit," antwortete der alte Mann gleichgültig nach kurzem Zögern. „Wie immer du ihn nennst, wir werden ihn in ein Waisenhaus geben müssen."

„Sollten wir ihn nicht behalten? Um zu sehen, ob er sich erholt?" Mit jeder vergehenden Minute wurden die Schreie des Babys schwächer, seine Haut erbleichte kreideweiß und bald würde es nicht mehr genug Kraft haben, um seine Fäuste gegen die zu erheben, die ihm das angetan hatten.

„Du willst ihn behalten? Ihn aufziehen?" Blaue Augen weiteten sich ungläubig als er seinen Bruder mit echtem Erstaunen anstarrte. Albus hatte diese Entwicklung nicht kommen sehen.

„Ich würde gern, ja. Warum nicht?" Aberforth zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist nicht, als ob irgendjemand auf ihn wartet." Er blieb standhaft unter dem wachsamen Blick seines Bruders. Ein langes Leben mit ihm hatte ihn gelehrt, wie er mit Albus umgehen mußte.

„Nun ja, wenn er überlebt ist es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn wir ihn im Auge behalten," sann Albus laut nach, ohne zu bemerken, wie sich die Haltung seines Bruders unmerklich versteifte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas anderes zu sagen, als der Hauself in das Büro poppte, direkt neben Aberforth, mit weiten, besorgten Augen, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr entschlossen gegenüber dem großen Zauberer, der Albus Dumbledore war.

„Cubby bleibt mit kleinem Master, Sir," sagte sie und knetete ihr einfaches Hemd panisch zwischen den Fingern. „Master Potter hat befohlen, daß Cubby mit kleinem Master geht, Sir. Cubby gehört kleinem Master. Cubby ist ein guter Elf und kümmert sich um den kleinen Master. Cubby ..."

„Also gut, Aberforth." Albus' Augen funkelten, aber er war überrascht wie sich die Ereignisse entwickelten. „Damit wäre das erledigt. Du hast jetzt einen Hauself mit dir." James hatte niemals etwas davon gesagt, seinen Hauself wegzugeben. Es ließ in Albus die Frage auftauchen, was mit den anderen Hauselfen geschehen war, die den Potters gehörten. So weit er sich erinnerte waren es nicht mehr als fünf gewesen. „Wußte Master Potter, daß der Junge überleben würde?" fragte er mißtrauisch, obwohl es keine Möglichkeit dafür hätte geben können.

„Nein, Mister Dumbledore, Sir." Der Hauself schüttelte entschieden seinen Kopf. „Aber Cubby bleibt wenn kleiner Master lebt. Das ist Cubbys Befehl und Cubby ist ein guter Elf, Cubby kümmert sich ...!"

„Ja, ja, durchaus," unterbrach Albus den panischen Hauselfen. „Was wurde dir aufgetragen zu tun, sollte der ... kleine Master sterben?" Er musterte den Elfen eindringlich, aber die kleine Kreature presste die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Cubby kann nicht sagen, Mister Dumbledore, Sir. Das ist Masters Befehl, Sir."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß dort irgendetwas ist, das du tun kannst," griff Aberforth ein, den kleinen Jungen noch immer an seine Brust gedrückt. „Vielleicht wollte James bloß sichergehen, daß er keine unklaren Verhältnisse zurückließ, wenn er ... weg wäre."

„Ja, vielleicht." Albus mochte es nicht, etwas nicht zu wissen, selbst wenn es so eine unbedeutende Sache war, wie die, wem James Potter seine Hauselfen hinterließ.

„Ich wäre froh, wenn du mit mir kommen würdest, um mir zu helfen, für den kleinen Master zu sorgen, Cubby," wandte sich Aberforth an den Hauself. Es wäre besser, wenn das kleine Ding aus Albus' Weg war, bevor der sich dazu entschloß den Elf eingehend zu verhören. „Geh zu meinem Haus und fühl dich frei, den Raum unter dem Dach für deinen kleinen Herrn vorzubereiten. Es gibt dort nichts, was ein Kind benötigt, aber ich bin sicher du wirst gut zurechtkommen."

„Ja, Sir." Das gesamte Gehabe des Hauselfen hellte sich auf. "Cubby wird es tun. Cubby ist ein guter Elf." Dieses Mal war es Aberforth, der ihn zum Schweigen brachte, und einen Moment später verschwand sie mit einem Knall aus dem Raum und der Mann atmete erleichtert durch.

„Ich bin neugierig." Albus blickte an den Punkt, an dem der Elf gestanden hatte.

„Worüber?" fragte Aberforth uninteressiert und gurrte zu dem schwach gurgelnden Baby in seinen Armen.

„Was James sonst noch getan hat, worüber ich nichts weiß. Ich hoffe, es kommt nicht mit dem Plan ins Gehege." Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Sie haben ihren Sohn geliebt, Albus," erinnerte er den älteren Mann. „Lily gab ihr Leben und James ... tat auf eine Weise dasselbe. Ich bezweifele, daß sie irgendetwas tun würden, daß das Leben ihres Jungen aufs Spiel setzt."

„Ah, es ist zu spät jetzt zu fragen." Albus warf einen Limonendrops in seinen Mund und lehnte sich zurück, Zufriedenheit augenscheinlich über sein ganzes Gesicht. Er runzelte lediglich die Stirn, wenn sein Blick auf das kleine Kind in seines Bruders Armen fiel.

„Es wird besser sein, wenn ich ihn zurück nach Hogsmeade bringe, so daß er sich ausschlafen kann." Aberforth wechselte den Jungen in seinen linken Arm und hielt ihn sicher.

„Tu das." Albus nickte. "Laß es mich wissen, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert."

„Ich werde." Mit Victurus in seinen Armen trat Aberforth zum Herd und griff nach der kleinen Schale mit Flohpulver, nur um sich mit einem schweren Seufzer zu seinem Bruder umzuwenden und ihn fest anzusehen, sein Ausdruck undurchschaubar.

„Ach ja," erinnerte sich Aberforth. „Da ist eine letzte Sache, Albus, von der mich James bat, dir zu erzählen." Er verstärkte den Griff um den Jungen. Die Art und Weise auf der Albus ihn ansah, ließ Aberforth heilfroh, daß er ein besserer Occlumens war als Albus ein Legilimens.

„Ja?" Die funkelnden blauen Augen festigte sich herablassend auf Aberforth. „Was ist?"

„Oblivio!" Aberforth hauchte das Wort nur, aber er legte so viel Kraft in den Zauberspruch wie er konnte. Für einen Augenblick blieb er regungslos stehen und starrte auf seinen benommenen Bruder. Aberforth tat etwas wie dies nicht leichtfertig, nicht einmal bei Fremden, aber er stimmte mit James überein, der Albus nicht traute seine Manipulationen für sich zu behalten und seinem eigenen Plan zu folgen, wenn sie erst einmal den Punkt erreicht hatten, an dem niemand mehr wirklich dem Direktor von Hogwarts hineinreden konnte.

„Cubby," rief Aberforth und einen Augenblick später stand der kleine Elf neben ihm. Die Hauselfen der Potters waren außerordentlich in ihrer Zauberkraft und ihrer Hingabe für die Familie. Generationen derselben Familien von Hauselfen dienten den Potters.

„Sir fragt nach Cubby, Sir?" Mit einem Blick erkannte sie den Zustand von Albus Dumbledore und ignorierte ihn.

„Es tut mir leid, dich zu unterbrechen, Cubby. Ich brauche dir, um alle Spuren von dem was während der letzten Tage hier geschah zu beseitigen. Es darf kein Beweis verbleiben, daß der kleine Master zu irgendeiner Zeit hier war. Dann nimm das tote Kind und vergrabe es hinter der Familiengruft der Dumbledores. Du wirst niemals über dies hier sprechen. Zu niemandem, nicht einmal zu ihm." Aberforth deutete auf seinen Bruder.

„Cubby gehorcht. Cubby tut was der Mister will. Cubby kümmert sich um den kleinen Master."

„Ja. Übersieh nichts." Aberforth blickter sich um. Selbst ein Tropfen Blut und Albus würde stutzig werden. Vorsichtig trat Aberforth hinüber zu dem Denkarium seines Bruders. Erinnerungen daraus hervorzuziehen, die nicht seine eigenen waren, war fast unmöglich – fast. Aberforth rief Cubby herüber und ließ sie sein eigenes Denkarium von zu Hause holen. Eine Minute später war sie zurück. Er hatte nicht endlos Zeit, bis Albus aus seiner Benommenheit erwachte. Lautlos bewegte Aberforth seine Lippen und sprach die Zauberformel. Dann hielt er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in die silbrige Flüssigkeit.

Er zwirbelte den Stab einige Male herum und zog ihn dann sehr vorsichtig wieder heraus. Ein pulsierender Ball aus Silber schwebte um die Spitze des Stabes herum. Alle Erinnerungen von Albus, die auf irgendeine Weise dazu führen könnten, daß er sich an die heutigen Geschehnisse erinnerte, gab er einen Moment später in sein eigenes Denkarium frei. Jetzt hatte er alles getan was er konnte. Leise sandte er Cubby es zurückzubringen, dann wandte er sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um. Mit finsterem Blick betrachtete er den gerade aus der Asche auferstandenen Babyphönix. Er konnte nichts mit dem Vogel tun, aber er wünschte seinem Bruder kein Leid, Aberforth wollte lediglich seinen Bruder davon abhalten, anderen Leid zuzufügen. Während Cubby alles aufräumte, überlegte Aberforth mit welchen Informationen er den Kopf seines Bruders füttern sollte.

„Wir fanden zwei ausgesetzte Muggelbabys im Wald, vermutlich Brüder," begann Aberforth die leicht abgeänderte Geschichte der Geschehnisse. „Einer von ihnen war bereits tot. Wir begruben das Kind zusammen hinter unserer Familiengruft. Du bist froh mir helfen zu können, daß Sorgerecht für den überlebenden Jungen zu erhalten. Du wirst für mich alle notwendigen Papiere für das Ministerium ausfüllen. Du hast kein wie auch immer geartetes Interesse in den Junge, denn er ist schwach und ein Muggel und hat keinerlei Nutzen für deine Pläne, wie immer die auch sein mögen. Du wirst dich nicht in die Art einmischen, auf die ich ihn erziehe, oder den Menschen reinreden, mit denen er oder ich mich anfreunden werden. Der Plan, den du mit den Longbottoms und den Potters ausgearbeitet hat, für den Fall das Voldemort sich regt, ist fehlgeschlagen. Du hast niemals meine Hilfe gebraucht, die Rituale durchzuführen, weil wir sie niemals auch nur begonnen haben. James Potter ist tot, genauso wie seine Frau. Du hast seinen Sohn Harry in der Obhut seiner Verwandten gelassen, so daß du ihn im Auge behalten kannst und gleichzeitig den Minister fern von ihm. Du hast niemals versucht an die Malfoys oder die Zabinis heranzukommen. Beide Familien sind für geringem Interesse für dich. Du fühlst dich sicher in dem Wissen, daß du der einzige bist, der die vollständige Prophezeiung kennt, die Trelawney über den Jungen gab, und das in der Zaubererwelt niemand außer dir weiß, wo du den Harry Potter versteckst."

Aberforth hielt seinen Zauberstab unumwunden auf seinen Bruder. Gedächtnissprüche gingen leicht schief, umso mehr mit jemandem wie Albus, der Schlupflöcher und Sicherheitsnetzte in seinem Gedächtnis verankert hatte, von denen niemand vermuten würde – aber Aberforth wußte darum. Er wiederholte den Zauberspruch und tauchte dann tief in den benommenen Verstand seines Bruders ein, um zu sehen, wo die Verzauberung hielt und wo sie über einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen hinwegging. Aberforth war wachsam diese Stellen zu erkennen und sie für den Spruch empfänglich zu machen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Albus sich an irgendetwas der letzten Tage erinnerte, doch er konnte nicht alle Erinnerungen wegnehmen, denn Albus hatte seit über einem Jahr geplant und auf diesen Punkt hingearbeitet. Es würde seinen Bruder wie einen Schweizer Käse aussehen lassen, wenn er alle betroffenen Erinnerungen löschte.

Am Ende ließ Aberforth Albus die ganze Geschichte wiederholen und nicht ein einziges Mal bemerkte er ein Anzeichen von Erkenntnis oder Widerstand im Verstand seines Bruders. Aberforth schob den Zauberstab in sein Halfter zurück und warf bedauernd etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer. Den Säugling schützend an seine Brust gedrückt, trat er in die grünen Flammen und ließ seinen Bruder allein, um darüber nachzudenken, was er mit Harry Potter tun sollte, der jetzt mit den Dursleys lebte, auf seinen elften Geburtstag wartend, damit er wieder in die Welt seiner Eltern eingeführt werden konnte.

Fünf Minuten später flammte das Feuer in Albus Dumbledores Büro wieder auf, als ihn sein Bruder besuchte, um den störenden Teil der Ministeriumsbürokratie mit so wenig Komplikationen wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Albus," sagte Aberforth fröhlich, das Funkeln in seinen Augen funkelnder als selbst das in denen seines Bruders, „wie geht's dir heute?"

„Niemals besser, Aberforth." Der Mann bot ihm den Beutel mit Limonendrops an. „Wie macht sich dein kleiner Junge?" Albus sagte nicht, was er wirklich davon hielt, daß sein Bruder einen Muggelsäugling aufnahm. Aberforth war schon immer zu weich gewesen. Aber wie auch immer, der Muggel interessierte Albus nicht. Wenn sein Bruder das Kind haben wollte, würde er es bekommen. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihn das Kind sein ständiges Geplärre bald langweilen und es spätestens in einem Monat in einem Waisenhaus abliefern. Aberforth konnte seine Konzentration nie lange auf ein und demselben Ding halten. Albus hielt es für wahrscheinlich, daß er den Jungen nur aufnahm, wegen seines schlechten Gewissens, weil er James' Tod nicht verhindern konnte, obwohl er die Idee gehabt hatte, wie sie darum herum arbeiten könnten. Außerdem mußte Harry von der Zaubererwelt ferngehalten werden, jetzt mehr als je zuvor.

„Ihm geht es gut." Albus steckte sich einen Drops in den Mund. „Ich glaube, er hat sich eine Erkältung eingefangen oder so, ansonsten hätte ich ihn mitgebracht."

„Ja, ich würde ihn gern öfter sehen, wenn er jetzt Teil der Familie wird."

„Also wirst du mir mit den Papieren helfen?" Aberforth lächelte.

„Selbstverständlich. Was wäre ich für ein Bruder, wenn ich das nicht täte?" Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf über seinen Bruder. „Wozu sonst ist mein Name gut."

„Es kann nicht immer so einfach sein, Albus." Aberforth zwirbelte seinen Bart zwischen den Fingern.

„Sie werden keine Einwände habe, daß du ein ausgesetzten Muggel in deine Obhut nimmst. Vermutlich würden sich nach deiner Ehefrau und deinem Einkommen erkundigen, falls es das Kind von Zauberern wäre, aber selbst dann wäre es nicht unmöglich. Ich kenne ziemlich viele Leute im Ministerium." Er grinste breit. „Du solltest dich bemühen, mehr über die reale Welt zu erfahren, als über deine Vernarrtheit in Ziegen, Bruder." Aberforth blickte ihn einfach nur verständnislos an und Albus lachte vergnügt. „Wie auch immer, wenn der Tag zu Ende geht, wird der Junge legal der deine sein."

Aberforth ließ sich mit dankbarem Nicken in einen der Stühle fallen und betrachtete Albus, wie er die notwendigen Briefe gleich vor Ort und Stelle schrieb. Er war froh, daß dieser Teil überstanden war und der Junge sicher untergebracht war, mit einer begeisterten Cubby, die über ihn wachte. Niemand würde einen Fehler in den Papieren finden. Jetzt mußte er nur noch durch die Muggelautoritäten arbeiten, um auch von ihnen die nötigen Papiere zu bekommen. Immerhin konnte ein vermutlicher Muggel, selbst ein ausgesetzter, nicht einfach so aus dem Nichts auftauchen, ob er nun in der Zaubererwelt lebte oder nicht.

Tief in der Nacht trat eine verhüllte Gestalt vor den Grabstein und fügte den Namen von James Potter zu dem seiner Frau hinzu, der bereits darauf eingemeißelt war. Albus und Aberforth hatten dieser Tage Gott gespielt. Sie hatten Lily begraben, ohne das jemand dabei war, um ihr Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Es war noch nicht Allgemeinwissen, daß die Potters tot waren, doch es würde nicht viel länger dauern, bis die Öffentlichkeit Gerüchte hörte, darüber das nur die engste Familie zur Zeremonie geladen worden war, das wäre jedenfalls, was Albus der Presse erzählen würde. Keiner von Lilys oder James' Freunden würde sich beschweren, alle würden nur denken, daß sie eben nicht zur Familie zählten.

„Du wirst nicht mehr aufgeben müssen, als du bereits getan hast, mein Kleiner." Das kleine Kind, das in warmen Kleidern und in dicke Decken eingewickelt, in den Armen des Mannes lag, machte nicht ein Geräusch. Victurus' Zustand war besorgniserregend. Aberforth seufzte.

Albus wollte sicher sein, daß niemand den prophezeiten Jungen beeinflussen konnte, jedenfalls niemand außer er selbst. Jetzt war das Kind wirklich frei und falls die Prophezeiung wahr werden sollte, würde sie es tun. Aberforth würde sich nicht einmischen, doch er würde in der Nähe bleiben, um mit einem Auge aufzupassen, was sein Bruder mit dem anderen Kind tat, daß als Harry Potter bekannt sein würde.

Sie hatten einige Leben in unglaublicher Weise verändert, während sie andere in der Zeit, die es brauchte um zu blinzeln, beendet hatten. Wer gab ihnen das Recht, so etwas zu tun? Seine Schultern sanken und er verließ den Friedhof ohne einen Blick zurück, einen Säugling, zu erschöpft selbst für ein Wimmern, ruhig in seinen Armen schlafend.

„Durch dich, mein Kleiner," flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit, „wird Harry umsorgt werden, selbst wenn es durch eine Familie ist, die von rechtswegen deine hätte sein sollen."


End file.
